My Mysterious Roommate
by darcylouise
Summary: Serena has recently moved to New York and has to live with her mysterious roomate, Darien. Darien's secret life makes Serena curious, but maybe TOO curious. Will this bizarre relationship turn into something more? R&R please
1. Chapter 1

I nearly fell asleep against the taxi window but was too disgusted of the smell the overly large man emitted beside me

_Hey everybody. I really hope you enjoy this story. I didn't know what to rate this story so I just rated it M just in case. I apologize for any mistakes. Please read & review! Thankyou!_

**Title: My Mysterious Roomate**

Rated M

**Chapter one: New apartment.**

I nearly fell asleep against the taxi window but was too disgusted of the smell the overly large man emitted beside me. It was a little past midnight when I departed off the 11:30pm plane from Tokyo, and was now making my way towards my new apartment. It took me about half an hour to finally hail a taxi down at the airport, but I had to share with a man (now sitting beside me) who obviously had no idea that his clothes were too small for him emphasising his bulges. It was like he had painted on a t-shirt and trousers and I can tell you its no pretty site. If you wanted to you could probably rest pints on his hips.

You're probably wondering who I am. Well my name is Serena Jones-aka the biggest klutz in the world. I almost screw up everything I do, well try to do, that is. It doesn't help that I have blonde hair and blue eyes either because this makes everyone see me as the 'dumb blonde', but I'm not dumb at all! I'm actually very smart. (Top of my class back in the day). I just seem to get myself into the most bizarre situations that embarrass the hell out of me. Like once when I was in high school I played the drums for my band called the 'Tomcats', and we were asked to perform in front of the whole school. We were just coming up to the chorus of our first song when I accidentally let go of my drumstick, which hit our lead singer in the eye, and then he tumbled off the stage landing straight on top of, none other than the principal. She went to hospital with a broken arm and two fractured ribs; we were never aloud to play at our school again. You might think this is hilarious, but a week later I was kicked out of the Tomcats because 'I didn't suit the band'. I could have perused a career in music you know. This is only one of the hundreds, no, THOUSANDS of the absolutely, cruel situations I had to endure.

I am 23 and have just become the new editor of the famous fashion magazine 'fashion in NY', that's why I am here in New York (hint hint). I spent most of my time in my office till 2am back in Tokyo when I was working for my previous magazine company 'who's that?'. I'm going to admit that I am a work-a-holic, and this endangers my social life with my friends, and that probably explains why I don't have many. My only friends are my mum, and my best friend Molly, who put up with my early departing from our outings, and long hours. I always regret not spending enough time with Molly, she was always there if I needed a shoulder to cry on, or someone to confide to. Once she even took three days from her work, to nurse me when I had caught the stomach flew. This horrible flewl lasted a week, but I told her I had recovered and was only a little bit tired. I didn't want her to loose her job over me-that's the last thing I wanted. This is an example of me choosing my career over friends because I didn't want to leave Molly.

Finally, after several attempts, the stinky man managed to get out of the taxi.

"Where to ma'am?" the driver asked, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Ermm. Hang on one sec", searching through my very expensive loui vouton bag (which I don't regret buying) I tryed to find the address. Damn, damn, damn! Where is it? Please tell me I haven't lost it. Ah-huh! I Pulled out a piece of paper and read. "93 Valley Avenue thankyou".

Since my new magazine company needed me in New York ASAP, I didn't have time to look for an apartment, so they found one for me temporarily. They only decided to tell me a day before my flight that I would be SHARING with someone. This I don't like because I NEED to have my personal space, and plus I don't even know this person! They could be a serial murderer or something, and I might be dead by next week, chopped up into little pieces and scattered somewhere in a pine forest. Ok, I'm exaggerating, but still. Serena calm down, he or she might very nice and welcome me with a midnight snack.

Half an hour later of driving through the fabulous streets of NY, we finally stopped in front of a brick veneer building. It looked like it had about 20 stories, each room equip with a balcony. Paying the driver and eventually heaving my luggage out of the boot, I headed to the French doors entering the building. I actually managed to climb the stairs without tripping-that's a first.

The lobby was sumptuous! It had imperial black marble floors adorned with Persian red carpets, contrasting well with the clean white walls. Each wall was bearing heavy paintings, mainly of landscapes, and the high ceiling was hung with a beautiful crystal chandelier. I smiled politely at the man behind the reception. I walked to the elevators, pressed the button, and stepped inside. I looked at the piece of paper in my hand, which had the apartment number written on it. 'Floor 10, room 55'. Pressing the button I caught the turn of the music, humming it and tapping my black stilettos on the hard floor. Shit I'm nervous. What if my roommate hates me? God I hope not, that would be so bad especially if we are going to be living together. Let's hope it's not another Raye Benton who my last roomate. Ok, I'm not going get into that story because it will make me furious. Is it me? Or is this elevator going up extremely slow?

The thick steel doors finally opened and I stepped into the hallway. The hallway was almost as glamorous as the lobby. It had blood red carpet and pristine white walls carved with birds and flowers. I passed room 51, 52, 53, 54 and stopped at 55, which was right down the end.

I rummaged through my bag once more trying to find the keys I picked up from the airport. After about 2 minutes, I managed to find them and stick the piece of metal into the lock. I gasped in some air before I entered

Its pitch black. The person must be asleep, but I don't blame him or her, it is after all past midnight, so much for a midnight snack though. Sigh. The door slammed behind me making me shriek "Fuck! That scared me". I put down my bags and searched the doorframe for a light switch-nope, no light here. I tryed to open the door but was locked or something! Shit, just my luck! Now I have to search for a light switch in a pitch-black room.

I walked forward with my arms stretched out in front like I was playing Marco polo, allowing myself to feel for furniture. I stepped lightly around something soft-must be a couch. Then suddenly, the light flicks on scaring the shit out of me. My foot suddenly became caught under a rug of some sort causing me to fall. I closed my eyes waiting for the collision with the floor when something warm grabbed me. I looked up to be met with the most amazing midnight blue eyes.

"And who the fuck are you?" the irresistible hunky, but very looking tired looking stranger questioned me.

"I..er…um", You idiot! A great first impression Serena. Stutter much? "I-I think I'm your new roommate", god this man is half naked! I stepped out of his arms adjusting my clothes because my skirt had ridden up just below my panties. God he's still staring at me, ONLY wearing boxers. I gazed at his feet unable to stop my wondering eyes. I made my way to his torso which was VERY toned with the most remarkable abs I've ever seen. And then came to contact with his pecks (which are also unbelievably well muscled) until I reached his face. Chiselled jaw line with silky ebony hair-this man is every woman's fantasy! I barely even tickle his shoulders in height!

"Are you done checking me out yet?" He asked as his left eyebrow cocked while a smirk was creeping along his lips. I controlled my wondering eyes and straightened my back looking very professional." You must be Serena. I was told you were coming tomorrow, but maybe I heard wrong" God his stare is smouldering and hot-it feels like I'm in a sauna.

"Y-yes. I'm Serena Jones. You're new roommate. Sorry if I had…" I trailed off as he brushed past me. What are rude jerk! I am trying to apologize here! As he left my presence to probably go to the kitchen, I surveyed the room, surprised at how tidy it was. Men are usually slobs aren't they? It's very masculine with black carpet and cream walls. The lounge room was located in the far left corner with a huge plasma. I have to watch my favourite scary movies on that! Below the lounge room is a door obviously leading into the hallway and opposite that was the kitchen. The mahogany dinning table, which was at the far right of the room, only seated two people. I walked to the edge of the kitchen and see the strangers back to me at the sink drinking water. He even has a fantastic back!

" I didn't catch your name," I asked watching him drink the last of his water. He set down the glass on the sink, and then turned around to face me

"Darien" he simply replied.

"I didn't thankyou before for catching me. I'm sucker for klutz attacks," I laughed but obviously it wasn't funny to Darien "I was wondering if you could show me where my room is?" This man is seriously hot. I just want to smother chocolate syrup on him and lick it all off. Stop thinking sexual thoughts about people Serena! One day it's going to get you in deep trouble.

"This way" again he just walked past me. Darien may be Johnny Dept handsome, but he sure is an uptight bastard.

I followed him down the hall until he stopped at the second door on the right. He opened the door and stood beside it, once again looking at me intensely.

"This is your room. The one next to it is the bathroom and the door at the end is mine" he gestured towards the end of the hall.

"Right. Well, I might unpack now and go to bed. Thanks again and I hope we can become best friends" I said with a noticeable cheesy smile. What was that? 'Best friends'? Your not in primary school anymore Serena! You as well throw a tea party while you're at it.

He gave me a puzzled look, then walked to his room and slammed the door all while I stared at his gorgeous ass. I gathered my self together and walked back to the lounge room to heave my luggage to my room. My bedroom walls were painted a soft yellow with white carpet. In the middle of the room is a massive king sized bed holding an earthy green bed cover. Opposite the bed was a built in robe and mirror hanging on the wall beside it.

I took off my black skirt and blouse and hung them in the robe and then changed into my pyjamas which are a white spaghetti strapped T, and Mickey Mouse bottoms. I retreated to my ever so comfortable bed, and let myself wonder what tomorrow will bring and dreaming of certain ebony haired man.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up with the morning light sinking into my pale skin

_Hey everyone! Wow! Thanks for the lovely reviews! This is a rushed chapter because we are moving at the moment. I also don't know why the first sentence of my chapter appears at top? Sorry about that lol._

Title: My Mysterious Roomate

**Disclaimer: Don't on SM. Forgot to put this in chap 1.**

**Rated M**

Chapter two: Meeting someone new

I woke up with the morning light sinking into my pale skin, my white golden hair splayed around me. Yawning, I stretched my arms and rolled out of bed, rubbing my eyes furiously. I looked around at my surroundings and remembering where I was and unfortunately, last night. That was embarrassing, but I guess that's my normal agenda-being humiliated. I slowly withdrew my self from my comfy bed and walked to my suitcase lying on the floor. I decided this would be a good time to sort out my clothes and put them away. I gathered up all my shirts and pants, placing them in draws while I hung my coats in the robe. Anticipating what I was going to wear today, I chose cream coloured mini shorts and a plain white tank top, since it is summer in New York. I made my way down the hall to the bathroom take a shower. The bathroom was of elegance, with a claw footed bath and a shower over top, the tiles on the walls were pure white and the ones on the floor were pitch black. The sink had a large mirror above it and next to that sat the toilet. Yes! Lots of cupboards to stuff my makeup in!

I jumped in the shower, letting the hot water sooth my tense muscles. What a horrific last night was. Darien must think I'm some sort of lunatic, but I'll change that and prove to him what a nice, NORMAL person I am. He wasn't too crash hot him self though, so I guess that balances it out. I really hope that he's not an uptight bastard all the time or I'll go crazy. He's like a dead cat (nine lives lost that is) that just sits there emotionless. Serena! You're being judgemental again. He's probably a well-sophisticated guy who was just in a bad mood because a blonde haired woman happened to wake him up from his slumber- I hope that's the case. Mental note: try not to be judgemental.

I exited the shower and dressed my self in the clothes I chose, applied a little amount makeup (only some mascara and gold eye shadow) and went to make myself some breakfast. When I entered the lounge room, I didn't notice from last night that there was a large window opposite the kitchen offering a panorama view of New York. What a beautiful day it was, and a perfect day to go site seeing. I edged my way towards the modern kitchen, opening the fridge to satisfy my hunger. I got out some eggs and milk and decided to make scrambled eggs. As I was mixing the ingredients together, I heard the front door slam, making me tip the all the mixture of the floor and bench. "Shit!" I cursed to myself while I went to find a dish clothe.

In the corner of my eye, I saw Darien walk past the kitchen to the couch, where he sat down and rested his hands behind his head. This was time to redeem my self. So I walked behind the couch and greeted him.

"Hey Darien, I…"

"Fuck!" he shrieked as he jumped up in fright and in the process making me scream as well. Then turned around to stare at me. "I didn't know you were there"

"I'm sorry I scared you. I just wanted to say good morning," I said cheerily while I plastered a huge grin on my face. He was wearing baggy sport shorts that cut above his knees, and a sexy black Singlet, which outlined his toned body. He looked like he just come from the gym.

"You mean after noon," he stated as he pointed towards the clock sitting in the kitchen bench.

"What?! You mean…" I turned to see where he was pointing, and there it was in bright yellow, 2:46pm. "Damn. That flight must have taken a lot out of me. I was planning to go sight seeing today" I huffed "Well I guess I will just veg out," sighing, I swung around to clean up the mess I had made earlier.

As I was wiping up the sloppy spill off the floor, I heard Darien walk into the kitchen grabbing some contents out of the fridge. At least he's talking- that's some break through. I would really like to get to know him more because he seems like an interesting guy, even though he hasn't spoken a mere fifty words to me.

After I had made up the mixture again, cooked and ate it, I decided to go watch some television with Darien who had made himself a sandwich. He was watching a documentary, and to me, this is boring. I rested my head on my hand sighing while watching a poor Zebra being ripped apart by a lion. The animal world is so cruel.

My thoughts came to Darien as I snuck a looks at him and I studied his features more intensely while he ate his lunch. The first thing I notice is his eyes. Long dark eyelashes framing a pair of alluring dark blue orbs that seemed to hide many secrets, and full crimson lips that you would just want to capture with your own. His ebony bangs sat just above his brow contrasting well with his olive skin, and his jaw line was strong and straight. God, I think I'm attracted to Darien, well who wouldn't be? He has a marvellous body and looks to kill, so I think any women would be (unless they like the other sex)

A loud bang at the door interrupted my thoughts of Darien.

"I'll get it if you like?" I said to Darien while he just nodded because he was obviously very interested in the doc. I went to the front and opened it to be greeted by a dark haired man wearing grey business suit and red tie.

"Hey dare! Oh…and _who _are you? It didn't know Darien had a girlfriend," he said smugly, while a grin curved his lips.

"Hi, I'm Serena Jones, Darien's new roommate. And no, I'm not his girlfriend" I greeted while I held out my hand. He totally surprised me when he grabbed it and kissing gently, making me blush like mad.

"Well I thought so because Darien hasn't had a girlfriend for about six months. Anyway where are my manners? My name is Seiya and I'm Darien's younger brother, who is single by the way," he added while winking at me.

For some reason, I felt a heat radiating behind me. I turned around to be face to face with Darien's chest. When did he get there? I tilted my head up to see Darien's jaw shut tight, glaring murderously at Seiya.

"Seiya, what are _you _doing here?" Darien growled. I take it they don't get along.

"Aw, not happy to see your younger brother? I'm hurt."

"That's not what I asked. _Now_ tell me what you're doing here,"

Ok, now this is getting really awkward. I always seem to get in between a heated argument, but this is giving me time to check out Seiya while he's not looking. He has stunning looks like Darien but with softer features. His nose is smaller and his face is much slender. His eyes are blue but don't compared to Darien's blue ones.

"Well, I just wanted to know if you wanted to go to lunch tomorrow. You know, to talk business?"

"Why?" Darien asked now touching my back with his body making me shiver.

Seiya started to cough forcefully. I suppose he's indicating that this is my que to leave. "I was really don't want miss out on that documentary I was watching earlier," lie "so I'll catch you later Seiya, nice meeting you," I said.

"Sure Serena, I hope I see more of you. Maybe I could take you out to dinner sometime?" he said grinning.

"Yeah that would be nice," I said while sliding past Darien to the lounge room.

I wonder what they are discussing? Its something important if I'm not even aloud to hear it. Seiya said _business, _socould be work business? Maybe Darien and him are involved with mafia and have some scandal like burying a dead body. I can imagine Darien doing something like that. Him wearing an expensive suit, smoking a massive cigar and sitting around a conference table talking to harsh looking Italian men and saying "Give me the money or I'll knee cap ya" That probably explains is mysterious personality and dark hair. But he looks more like a Greek God than Italian. Whatever it is, it's none of my business. But what if my theory it true? This is not good. Oh god, why did my company have to room me with this guy?

After about ten minutes of me thinking unruly thoughts, I heard Darien open the front door and speak to Seiya.

"Ok, at The Jupiter café on 4th avenue, lunchtime, don't be late" I could tell Darien was trying to suppress his anger because his tone of voice was sharp and loud. I wonder why they don't get along?

And with that said Darien slammed the door in his face. "Serena I want to you stay away from Seiya," he said infuriatingly while pacing towards me.

"But-"

"No buts Serena. He is bad news,"

"He's seems like a perfectly_ reasonably_ guy to me. I don't even know you and your already telling me what to do," I protested. I should really listen to him because If Seiya is involved with Mafia, I could get in big shit. But I am finally having a conversation with him-even if it is an argument.

Darien suddenly rushed in front of the couch where I'm sitting and leant down so we were face to face, his breath tickling my neck making goose bumps appear on my arms. His cologne was so intoxicating. He even smells divine!

"You _will _obey me. Don't go near him," he said through gritted teeth.

"You're not my daddy Darien, so I will do anything I like and want. And if that means getting involved with the Mafia, so be it!" Darien gave me a very confused expression as I pushed on his chest so he was thrown back. I got off the couch and made a charge to my room, but he took a hold of my wrist and swung me around to face him again. He then grasped my shoulders tightly with his muscled arms and looked into my eyes. "Ow! What the hell-" I was cut off when he captured my lips so fiercely and passionately, I thought I was going to faint.

_Hehe. Left you with a cliffy didn't I? Sorry for making it so short. I will inform more on Serena's career and life in the next chap PLUS make it longer._

_Thanks d. xx_


	3. Chapter 3

This is very weird

_So I posted this chapter earlier than I expected. I made it longer like I promised. Thankyou again for the fantastic reviews!_

Title: My Mysterious Roomate

**Rated M  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own SM or any of the characters**

**Chapter three: Serena's big day out.**

This is very weird. Darien is KISSING me and I haven't known him for even twelve hours! Ok now he's rubbing against my bottom lip with his tongue. What do I do? Do I give into him? No Serena, remember that rule you made with your self? Never sleep with a guy on the first date, but this isn't a date! But do I want to stop? Darien is a gorgeously hunky man-that is also an asshole! Damn now he's snaking his hand around my waste. Oh god my knees feel like jelly. You need to take control or you might do something you'll regret.

**SLAP!**

**SLAP!**

**SLAP!**

Breaking the heated kiss (while gasping for oxygen), I gave him three clean skin-stinging slaps on the cheek and then cradled my hand because it also really hurt me as well. Darien let go of my waste and touched the burning red finger shaped welts on his cheek. I felt a pang of guilt in my stomach but quickly brushed the feeling away.

"Who do you think you are huh?! I don't even know you and your trying to get into my pants! Look Mister" I said while pointing my finger into his hard chest, trying to act all tough "just because you're hot and…um…very good looking" Serena snap out of it! You're loosing concentration"Ah-hum…anyway, doesn't give you permission do anything you like!" I put both of my hands on my hips and stared into his eyes waiting for a reply, but all I got is an uncomfortable silence. "No answer? Well then you can go fuck yourself!" I turned around and starting to storm to my bedroom, but before I could reach the hallway entrance I tripped over and fell face first onto the floor. Ow, that hurt like hell. Damn that stupid rug! I think this is most humiliating experience I have endured so far. Why is it always me? Please tell me because I'm dying to know.

I stand up and brushed my self down pretending nothing had happened. I didn't even turn around to see if he was laughing or not because I think I would burst into tears. "And get rid of that stupid rug! It's ugly!" I growled as I could feel his gaze burning holes into my back. I finally made it to my room slamming the door behind me. What the hell have I done now? I've just made enemies with my roommate and possible someone who has an alliance with the mafia, and it's barely even been a day. I put my hands over my face and slid down the door . The kiss, although, was actually quite…nice. Maybe I should have gone with it. No! You did the right thing. But if I did the right thing why did it feel so good. My life is a disaster! If you wanted an example of me getting into a _bizarre _situation, here you go.

After about ten minutes of feeling sorry for my self (and cooling off), I dragged my body to my bed and to lay down. I turned my head and noticed an alarm clock on my bedside table. How come I didn't notice that before? 4:45pm. Great. It has only been about two hours and there's no way I'm going out where HE might be.

Utter silence. Either Darien is lying motionless on the floor because he died of laughter or has gone to call my company and tell them to get me out. I pulled the doona over myself and aguishly bite a mouth full of it until I let sleep overcome me, dreading the next day.

I woke up with a startle and looked out my bedroom window to see the sun just starting to rise. I had terrible dream that I was kissing Darien and I …wait. That was real. The time read exactly 6:00am. Argh! So damn early. At least Darien will probably still be asleep so I can avoid him. I stumbled out of bed to my wardrobe to get dressed.

I peeped out my bedroom door just in case Darien was an early riser. I looked down the hall to see his bedroom door shut. I walked out my door stepping lightly and actually made it to the bathroom unheard.

After washing my hair and body, I put on my summer dress and examined myself in the mirror. "Damn, I have to get jogging again because my arse is becoming flabby" I whispered as I turned around and started poking my ass.

I decided to leave my hair down since it's sitting nicely today. I applyed some mascara and eyeliner and powdered my face so it gave me a light look.

Sneaking down the hallway again, I got to the kitchen and found a note on the fridge stuck under a magnet.

You have a message on the answering machine

At least that conceited jerk is decent enough to tell me. It might be my mum or Molly but they don't know my new number yet. They could have called my company though. I can't wait to gossip to Molly about Darien. I will have to call my mum to because she must be lonely with out me by her side chatting away about life.

When I was thirteen my father passed away from brain cancer so my mother has been alone ever since. She was so depressed she resulted to alcohol to sooth her sorrow. I gradually became very dependent so I could provide for my mum (and myself) and worked a part time job until a year before graduation. That's where I met Molly. One day at work I couldn't suppress any more of my emotions and broke down in front of her. I told her about my life and mother and she helped me through some of the bad experiences. We've been best friends ever since. My mother had realised how much pain she caused me when she was actually sober one day (because she didn't have any money for to buy some alcohol), and went to therapy sessions to overcome her addiction. I helped her through the hardest parts of withdrawal, standing up to her when she screamed for another drink. It was horrible to watch my mother going through such pain but it was for the good. She's hasn't touched one drop of alcohol since that year and never forgave herself. I told her that I was ok now and have put it all behind me but she doesn't listen. The whole ordeal made me stronger as a person so it did have some good in it…I think.

I looked at the answering machine on the counter where it is flashing red indicating a new message. I pressed the button and waited.

_You have received one new message at 5:56pm on Saturday may 5__th__. _Blah blah blah.

_Serena, this is your new Boss Mina Newman from Fashion in New York. I know you have just arrived but I need you to be at the office Monday morning, 8:30 am to discuss your preferences. Don't bother calling back because I'll be most likely busy since it's mayhem down here. If you didn't already know, our company is located at 31st Street. Just tell the lady at the reception who you are and she'll know the rest. Oh and one more thing. Don't be late._

(A/N: Since I don't live in New York and never been there I don't know what the streets are called so I'm just making them up)

That is not fair! I only have today and tomorrow to go site seeing and shopping. I headed back to my bedroom quietly and slipped on some white sandals. I grabbed my light tanned Gauche bag and stuffed accessories in it the made my way out the door.

My first stop was the tourist centre to purchase a map of New York because I have no idea where to go. My first thought was to go see the famous lady, The Statue of Liberty. So I waved a taxi down where I was dropped off at the harbour. The next ferry wasn't until nine and it was only eight giving me some time to kill. My stomach suddenly grumbled out loud and a man that walked past me gave a very disturbed expression. I poked my tongue at him and he looked so astonished. It wasn't as if I farted in his face or anything-now that would be funny, and kind of gross…

I went and purchased a hotdog from a stand I passed earlier and sat on a bench taking in the beautiful view of Hudson River. New York is such a lively city. I am certainly going to have go to a nightclub soon because I heard they're really good here. Finishing the last of my so-called breakfast I check the time. Damn only 8:30, still got half an hour.

"May I?" a deep voice sounded beside me. I looked up to come to contact with a very handsome man. New York sure has a lot of mouth droolers I can tell you. He looked like a male version of me accept he has emerald green eyes and a darker shade of blonde locks, more like a sandy colour. He was about 6'1' –which made me look like a midget.

"Sure" I replied as he sat down next to me. I couldn't help feel a little uncomfortable as we booth stared out at the river. I started to fidget my fingers and tap my feet.

"Hi, my name is Andrew," he said breaking the silence while he held out his hand. I took it and noticed how smooth and soft his skin was. I wonder what moisturiser he uses. God Serena you're weird.

"My name is Serena," and I'm single.

"I take it your New to here or a tourist. You don't have an American accent,"

"Yes actually. I just arrived about a day ago to live here"

"Ah. I see. How are you liking the Big Apple so far then?" he questioned as he stretched out his arms and lay then across the back of the bench.

"Well this is actually the first day I have been sight seeing. I'm going to catch the ferry to see the giant lady soon,"

"Same here. Never can get enough of the view there. You'll love it," he replied

"Oh so your also catching the nine o'clock ride?" please say yes.

"Sure am" he paused "hey I know you just met me and all, but if you like, I can show you around New York and tell where all the hot spots are,"

"Yes!" shit "I...I mean yeah…that would be fine I guess," please drown me.

After about a few minutes of casual chatting, it was time to board the ferry. When the ferry had set off I told Andrew about my new apartment and Darien. I told him about what a conceited jerk he was and the kiss. I couldn't help myself- I had to tell somebody!

"He kissed you? And you think he's in the mafia?" confusion spilled into his expression then it changed as he started to laugh hysterically. "So…you think…he's involved with the mafia?" He said through breaths "You're a funny girl Serena. I don't know where you came up with that idea" he started to wipe the tears from his eyes.

"It's not funny! I know it's probably not even true, but it could be!" I stated as Andrew had finally stopped laughing and was gasping for air.

"Well anyway I don't know, but as for the kiss…did you enjoy it?" he stared into my eyes as if he is prying in my mind for an answer. I blushed at his question.

"No…well…I mean," I stuttered. Damn that just gave it away! Good one Serena.

"So you _did_ enjoyit. I think Serena's likes Darien," he sung. I punched him playfully in the arm.

"Stop it! I don't! He's just very attractive. If you were a woman I'm sure you'd have the same feelings" I said noticing what a stupid comment that was.

"I don't think I need to be a woman to know" he smiled smugly. What was that supposed to mean? Is he gay? No he couldn't be. Well if he is, what a waste "Oh look, we are here," he said before I could open my mouth to question what he just said. I just brushed it past me and followed him off the ferry.

When we got to the top of the statue, which is the crown, there were heaps of tourists so I had to push my way through to get to the window. I gasped in amazement as I gazed out the window. It was beautiful and simply breathe taking. Across the bay the tall skyscrapers of Manhattan stood like lonely sentinels guarding this capital of wealth and freedom. In another direction I could see Stanton Island where I'm sure hundreds of children were squealing with delight as they rode on the amusements and enjoyed there fairy floss. I was so hypnotized by the view that I didn't notice Andrew beside me.

"I'm guessing you like it?" he leant on the rail surrounding window surveying the city.

"It's beautiful," I said not stopping to look at him. The traffic on the streets were like ants from up here and river looked like a silk blue sheet surrounding the outskirts of the island.

I spent about 20 minutes gaping at the magnificent scenery while Andrew was pointing out the places in the city and naming them. We decided to back down because it was becoming hot and sweaty in the cramped cavity. The lady next to me obviously had never heard of deodorant. I purchased a figurine of the Statue and some post cards to send back to mum and Molly.

"So what did you think?" Andrew asked while we were on the ferry back to the harbour.

"New York is such a beautiful city. I think I'm going to really like it here"

The rest of the ride back was mostly in silence as my thoughts came to Andrew. Even though he is a handsome man, I'm not attracted to him at all. I find him more of a best friend than a lover. I feel very comfortable around him, like I could tell him any of my deepest secrets and know he would keep them hidden…I hope. I might keep my mouth shut for now.

I noticed he was well groomed with a great fashion sense. He had blue baggy jeans on, but not too baggy that it made him look a gangster, and a black cardigan with a white shirt hidden beneath. He wasn't a muscular man like Darien but has more of a slender toned body.

We arrived at the harbour in no time and hailed a taxi down.

"Where would you like to go now?" Andrew asked while we climbed within the back seat of the vehicle.

"I don't know. You're the tour guide hear," I winked and fastened my self belt

"Where to folks," The tattooed driver in the front asked in an impatience tone.

"Time Square thanks,"

In a nick of time we were dropped off at Time Square where we spent most of time browsing in shops. I entered a store named 'Nouveaute' which apparently meant 'fashions' in French according to Andrew. The store was enormous and full of fashion lines from France. I walked around the store examining work suits but had to tear myself away from ones that were way out of my price range.

I eyed this one suit that was just stunning. It was a high wasted black skirt that had four quite large buttons adjacent each other sewed at the top. A midnight satin blue blouse was tucked in the skirt and it had some frills around the collar, which didn't look ridiculous, but classy. It was a bit pricey, well maybe EXTREMELY pricey but that's not going to stop me from trying it on.

I found my size and went to the dressing rooms.

"Serena? Are you in here?" Andrew called from the doorway of the dressing rooms.

"Yes. I'm in the last cubical," I yelled while slipping on the satin blouse over my head. I tucked it into the black skirt, which was cut just above my knee.

"What are you trying on?"

"Oh you'll see." I said smirking to myself. I adjusted some parts of the suit before I strutted my moves out the cubical. "So what do you think?" I rested one hand on my hip.

Andrew was sitting on a couch against the wall, and then snapped his head around to look at me when I came out. His eyes looked like they popped out of his sockets. He studied me from head to toe.

"Serena you look amazing!" He stood up and studied me once more.

"It may be a bit pricey but I _have _to buy it. I can make up the money when I get back to work. And plus it will make a great impression when I meet my new boss," I said while walking back into the cubical to change.

After I had purchased the suit and grimaced at how I spent, Andrew suggested a place called 'The Jupiter Café' to have lunch. Now why does that name feel familiar? Oh well I don't care. I'm so hungry that the growls from my bottomless pit are starting to scare the locals.

The place was located on a corner and it looked like a typical milkshake cafe but with more…class? The inside was adorned with booths as the outside supplied table and chairs. The walls were painted a light brown and bar (counter?) was in the far right corner. The place was absolutely packed! Must be popular.

Andrew and I were lucky to even find a table. We quickly dashed to one outside before a couple stole it from us. They glared at us murderously while I just grinned wickedly. Mwaha!

The waiter came and asked for our orders. I ordered scones cream and jam while Andrew just ordered a coffee.

"So Andrew. Do you have a special lady in your life?"

He laughed "No Serena I'm gay. I thought you would have guessed it already,"

"What! You are? Well maybe I did for a moment but…OH SHIT!" I accidentally yelled as the person I have been dreading to see walked in with his brother. I quickly snatched the menu and hid behind it attempting to be unnoticed. How could I forget? This is where Darien was going to talk _business _with Seiya. Stupid, stupid, stupid Serena! Andrew spun him self and noticed what I just cowering from and grinned.

"It's him isn't it? He has got a fantastic arse," Andrew chuckled rather menacingly and I eyed him evilly.

"Sshhh! He'll see me," I whispered while popping my head behind the menu again.

"Serena that's going to look really noticeable you know,"

"Well I'll worry about that when I actually get noticed," I said as I peered around the menu to watch Darien and Seiya sit two tables away mine! "I wonder what they are talking about. They said they were going to talk _business,_"

"Well I'll find that out for you," Andrew declared as he got up from his seat and was making his way towards their table.

"No Andrew," trying to plead in the quietest voice I could. What the hell is he doing!? If he goes and talks to them I'm going to kill him! Ok maybe he's not going to talk to them. Andrew squatted down right beside their table and started pretending to tie shoelace. That is so cliché Andrew. Wait maybe it will work because they haven't even noticed him yet.

Andrew finally stood up from untying and re-tying his shoelace and walked to the bathroom. After about 5 minutes of me reading the menu about ten times Andrew came back and sat down.

"Did you hear what they were talking!?" I asked rather pushy

"All I heard was 'What are we going to do about it' " Andrew said matter-of-factly as the waiter gave us our orders.

As the waiter was putting down the plate of scones I accidently swung my hand which knocked it out of her hand causing it to smash on the ground. Everyone turned and stared at me and I mean _everyone _including Darien and Seiya who turned around to look at me aswell. Shit! My cover has been blown! I quickly got up from my chair and exited the café as fast as I could.

"Serena your…" before I could hear Andrew finish what he was yelling out I dashed around the corner. You have done it now idiot! Now he's probably going to think you were spying on him. My life is just bliss. Total bliss.

I ran into an almost deserted street when an arm jerked me into a dark ally and slamed me against a cold brick wall. Uh-oh.

_To be continued…_

_Hope you liked this chap. I have never been to New York so I am just guessing what the view was like when Serena was in the Statue. R&R Please! _

_d._


	4. Chapter 4

I stood trapped against a wall

I'm so nice giving you swift updates!! I was wondering what you would think when I made Andrew gay. Haha. I made this chap short because I couldn't be bothered writing anymore, and I wanted to post another one because this is probably going to be the last one for a while. Like I mentioned before, we are moving. Well I'll stop blabbing now and get on with the chapter. Hope you enjoy it! And thanks again for the reviews!

**Title: My Mysterious Roomate**

**Rated M**

**Disclaimer: Don't own SM or the characters, but I wish I did!**

**Chapter four: Fights and snuggles**

I stood trapped against a wall. My heart was going a million miles a minute as I looked into the eyes of my predator. His eyes are a beady brown with a straggly unkept beard and black hair that hung in mats below his shoulders. His breath reeked of alcohol and his teeth were rotten with only a few remaining. He was only inches away from my face, grinning menacingly with his arms placed either side of me, trapping my body. Oh my god! What do I do? Please don't kill me, please don't kill me, please don't kill me! Oh no, Serena don't cry it will only make things worse. My eyes started to well up with tears but I quickly blinked them away.

He interrupted my train of thought as he spoke in a gruff tone.

"Hey missy. You're a pretty little peach aren't ya?" His breath made me want to gag.

"P-please. I-I can give you money if you w-want. J-just d-don't hurt me," I said as I went to look in my bag, which wasn't on my shoulder! I must have left it at the café! That it what Andrew was yelling out to me. I couldn't think straight. I started to sweat with nervousness and my body was shaking uncontrollably.

"Missin sumthin? Well" he paused seeming like he was thinking "I guess I can find anotha use for ya then," his laugh made shivers run through my spine. I quickly gathered myself together, lifting my leg and kicking him in the shin. He groaned in pain as he stumbled back falling on the ground. This was my chance to get away. As I made a run for it, the man grasped my ankle, tripping me over making and me graze my knees and hands. I whimpered out in pain.

"You little bitch! Your gonna pay for that!" he shouted as he straddled my body and pinned my hands above my head with one arm. I started to cry, more so in fear than pain, both were factors. My mother always told me scream in situations like this, so that's what I did. My high-pitched scream echoed throughout the dark ally as I struggled under his body. "You think you could get away huh? Think again, cause that pretty face of yours ain't gonna be pretty no more," What is that supposes to mean? Oh, now I know.

He pulled a sharp knife out of his jacket pocket, looking at it evilly. My eyes grew wide in shock as he placed the razor edge on my tear stained cheek.

"I didn't think I'd 'ave to use this," before I closed my eyes, I looked up to see him grinning wickedly. I bit my bottom lip to stop it from trembling as I waited for the pain on my cheek to take place. I'm going to die in a dark ally. What a cliché way to die. I wish I were back in Tokyo with Molly and Mum, chatting away while we shared a bottle of wine. I wish I never accepted the job here and left my home. I wish I had a chance to embrace my mother once more. I wish I…Suddenly the weight of the man was lifted off me and I couldn't feel the cold blade piercing my cheek.

I opened my eyes to see a fight had escalated between the man and a stranger who look very familiar, but didn't wait and see who it was. I started to crawl towards the street, my knees scraping along the coarse gravel of the narrow ally. My body was in shock so I didn't have the energy to stand. I could hear the grunts of the men behind me but I just kept going-I wanted to get out of there! When I made it to the end of the ally, the grunts had stopped and I could hear someone running towards me. Oh no! That man is probably going to hurt me again. Serena, you have to stand up and get away. I stood up; balancing myself quickly as possible, but my body wasn't obeying. I tried to take a step but it was like my legs had a brain of their own. I was about to hit the hard cement when two strong arms caught me.

"Serena are you alright!?" the stranger said. That voice is familiar.

"Da-Darien?" my voice broke into a sob. I looked up and stared into deep blue eyes. It _was_ him! He saved me! I started to cry again in happiness and pain. I was shaking uncontrollably as Darien braced me.

"Serena are you alright? Did he hurt you at all?" his voice held concern. He cupped my face with his hand and wiped the tears away with his thumbs. Electric tingles shot through my body as he touched me gently and a blush stained my face.

"Y-yes. I only…grazed my hands…and knees," I struggled to talk between sobs. I felt so tired.

"Serena do you want to go to hospital?" he questioned

"N-no. I'm ok. Is the man gone?"

"Yes he is. Let me take you home." Next thing I knew he picked my up bridle style. Darien actually cared for me! I felt so relieved and overwhelmed that he saved me. He was so warm, so I took this advantage to snuggle against his hard chest. It felt right to be embraced by him, to be so close.

He placed me into a passenger seat of some car while he got into the drivers side. I drifted off into sleep and woke up with Darien again carrying me. I felt pathetic.

"Where are we?" I said rather groggily

"We're in the apartment complex. You fell asleep" he replied as he tried to open to door with one hand while balancing me with the other. When we entered the apartment he placed me on the couch.

"Just stay here ok?" it was more of an order than a question. He came back with a medical kit, a cloth and a bowl of water. He knelt beside the couch and started to lift my dress up. I tensed my muscles as he did this. "Serena, it's ok I won't hurt you. I'm just going to clean your wounds on your knees"

"Thankyou," I relaxed against the softness of the couch, my arms resting beside me.

"It's ok. This is going to sting a bit," he said while dampening the cloth. He started to dab the blood around the wound. I tightened my jaw and hissed in pain. It was like when you cut yourself shaving in the shower, and when the warm water touches the cut it stings like hell. Well this is about ten times worse.

After a while I started to get used to the pain. He was tending to my hands now, being ever so gentle. It's like he's a completely different person. I looked at his face intensely, noticing the concentration in his expression. I should get hurt more often.

Darien looked really handsome today with his hair all tangled and messy-probably from kicking that disgusting mans ass. I wonder what happened to him anyway. He's probably still lying there on the verge of dying or crying over his damaged ego.

I noticed a purple bruise around Darien's right eye. Did he get hurt while fighting?

"Darien! Your hurt!" I said while lifting up his ebony hair and examining the bruise.

"It's fine. You're in worse shape," he murmured. He was too engrossed with my injuries to even care.

"You need to put some ice on it. It must hurt like hell. Here, let me get some ice," I was about to get up when Darien pushed me back now.

"Serena, I need to finish tending to your injuries or they'll get infected. I promise I'll put some ice on it later," he retorted.

"Ok," After a few minutes, the silence was too unbearable so I decided to ask Darien some questions. "Darien, how old are you?"

"Twenty-seven" he replied

"Oh ok. I'm twenty three," Only twenty-seven? He looked younger than his age, maybe the same age as myself. I was fidgeting with my fingers now because it was becoming silent again. "Sooo. Do you have a job or anything?" he started to apply some sort of yellow cream to my knees now.

"Yes," god, it's like I'm talking to a brick wall

"What do you do then?" Ow, ow, ow! That cream is burning! What the fuck is it? Acid? I grit my teeth and try not to cry.

"That's going to burn a bit," he stated. No shit! He grabged my hands and rubs the cream in like he did with my knees.

"Ow," here comes the water works "it really hurts". Damn Serena stop being a baby. Remember who you're crying in front of. I turned my head sharply and tried to avoid Darien's gaze.

"I'm sorry. I couldn't find anything less burny," he apologized.

"It's ok. You saved my life so this doesn't cover half of it. I don't know how I'll repay you," I smiled back. Phew! No tears fell. That would have been embarrassing.

"Don't worry about it. Ok, I'm just going to wrap the wounds in bandages so no bacteria infects them"

"You know a lot about first aid. You're like a doctor," I said jokingly as I watched him wrap my knees in the coarse fabric.

"Well I hope so because I did spend eight years at university to become one," he gave a throaty chuckle. That's the first time I've heard him laugh! So he does have some sense of humour after all.

"You're a doctor! You never told me that!" I yelled, probably looking like an idiot.

"You didn't ask," he replied. That's right I didn't but it's pretty hard talking to who doesn't want to be talked to. "But I had to quit a year ago because my brother and I had to sort out a couple of things with my uncles business," he added

"You own a business with your brother?" I asked. Yes I'm having a civil conversation with Darien. I feel like clenching my fist in victory and yelling 'woohoo', but I think I'll pass on it. Darien may think I'm a tad weird-well, he probably already does.

"Yes. When my uncle died we inherited his business, but Seiya usually does all the work," he said. I could feel his warm fingertips brush my pale skin. I shivered in response.

"How come you and your brother don't get along?" I hit a sensitive subject because I could feel him tense up. Shit! Why am I so nosy! Sometimes I just don't know when to keep my big fat mouth shut. I quickly changed the subject. "Well," cough, cough "thanks for saving my life and cleaning my wounds" he just nodded and started to pack away the medical kit. Oh no, I did it again. He probably won't talk to me now.

I was about to heave myself from the couch when he spoke again.

"Serena. I don't want you to get involved with my life. I don't want you to get hurt, that's why I don't like talking about myself," he said quietly and departed into the kitchen without another word. What did that mean? I couldn't help but feel terrified at that comment, so I retreated to my bedroom in a hurried pace, after regaining my balance that is. So much has happened throughout two days, my head is clouded with many thoughts, and not happy thoughts of bunnies and flowers.

If Darien doesn't want me to become involved with his life, why the hell did he kiss me? This all very confusing, what am I supposed to do? I flopped down on my bed, staring at the ceiling, hoping the blank white paint would help me to figure this out. To an extent, I am scared of Darien, especially after what he just said, but I still want to be a around him for some unknown reason. Maybe it's love at first site or maybe I am a lunatic. I think I'll go with the lunatic idea.

I tried to elude sleep but gave in and let the blackness cloud my eyes.

I shot up in bed, hearing the cracking noise of thunder. I closed my eyes and concentrated on breathing evenly, but it wasn't helping. I hate thunderstorms! I looked at the time. 1:06am. I hid under my covers to block noise, but it wasn't but that didn't work either. It just muffled them making them seem somewhat scarier. I stuck my head up from the doona and looked around my bedroom. I could hear the wind howling and each flash of lighting made frightening shadows appear on the walls. Another crack roared which made me jump out of bed. That's it.

I ran out of my bedroom towards the end of hall, thinking something was chasing me. I burst through Darien's door and jumped on his bed like a child would with their parents to wake them up in the morning. I must have surprised (or scared the living shit out of him) because he let out some sort of shriek.

"Serena…what?" he eyed my while I climbed next to him.

"Darien, please can I sleep with you tonight?" I didn't wait for him to reply because another crack rattled the apartment, which made whimper like a little girl. I slid under the sheets and cuddled next to his warm body. To my surprise, Darien wrapped his arm around my shoulder. "Thankyou" I whispered before I fell asleep without my own permission, dreaming of Darien.

So what did ya think?! You like it? Well please leave a review.

_Love you all xx d._


	5. AN

Hey everyone I have moved to my new place and it's a bit disappointing but oh well heh

Hey everyone I have moved to my new place and it's a bit disappointing but oh well heh. Guess what? A train track is right behind our house, and about 20 trains come frigging tooting past everyday! Any it also rattles the damn house! Argh! Ill stop complaining now because other people are worse off…

I want to thankyou for all the reviews you guys have left me. They are wonderful!

I also want to apologize for any mistakes I have done. I hope to improve my writing throughout this story. I have a beta now though! Woo! Thankyou to that person. You are so nice!

Anyway ill try get the next chappy up soon but don't kill me if it's not for a couple of weeks! lol.

Love you all!

d. xx


	6. Chapter 5

So I woke up with someone shaking the shit out of me, and too my surprise, I came eye to eye with Andrew

**HELLO EVERYONE. I AM SO SORRY I KEPT YOU WAITING. SUE ME, BUT IT'S BEEN HELL HECTIC.**

**SO I CHANGED SOME BITS IN THE PREVIOUS CHAPTERS SO YOU MIGHT WANT TO READ THEM AGAIN. I KNOW I SHOULDN'T DO THAT BUT I HAD A CHANGE IN MIND.**

**ANYWAY I WOULD LIKE TO THANKYOU TO ALL WHO REVIEWED. WHEN YOU REVIEW YOU GIVE ME IDEAS…. SO REVIEW OR YOU'LL BE CURSED WITH BAD LUCK!**

**NAH I'M JUST JOKING ABOUT THE BAD LUCK.**

**BUT SERIOULSY….****REVIEW**

**I'll stop talking in capitals now.**

**falls to knees and looks up at the sky**

**They are doing a live action film of the avatar and M.night shamalon or something is going to be directing it (and if you don't know who that, he directed 'The village')**

**!! Why?!**

**Ok I watch the avatar alright?**

**Anyway on with the chapter **

My Mysterious Roommate

Chapter 5: Spiders and balls

Rated M

So I woke up with someone shaking the shit out of me. "Please don't hurt me" I said shrieking like a banshee. And too my surprise, I came eye to eye with Andrew. What the hell?

"Serena! You sleep like a log! What do you mean? I wont hurt you silly" Andrew was sitting on my bed grasping my shoulders. Wait. My bed? Didn't I…a blush appeared on my cheeks at the thought of last night. The thunderstorm…Darien's bed…sleep…I'm pretty sure that wasn't a dream, right?

"Andrew? What…how did you get inside? What are you doing here?" all the thoughts from the past few days cam rushing into my head. I really can't take anymore of these situations. One day I'm going to win award for it. I held my head in my palms and groaned.

"Serena. Don't you remember yesterday? I tried calling out for you but you were already gone" he paused and looked to the ground, then picked up something "You might want these" dangling in front of my face was my Gucci bag and the other that held my new out fit, very expensive outfit I might remind you. How could I have forgotten this? Plus my purse is in my handbag with my credit cards. I have to more careful, but I guess the horrid thing that happened yesterday were enough to distract anyone.

"Oh Andrew, you are the best! Thankyou!" I through my arms around him and give him a big bear hug you might call it because Andrew was soon gasping for air. I think I should let go. "I'm guessing you let yourself in with my key…is Darien here?" I looked down and started to fumble with my hands. Oh god I hope he isn't because I don't think I'll be able to face him after what happened.

"Nope. I don't think he's here. Well I didn't see him anyway. Maybe he's still asleep?" Andrew was growing weary of my fidgeting. I could tell because he gaze was burning little wholes in my head "Serena what's wrong? Did Darien hurt you or something?" he questioned with concern.

I couldn't answer to that. But I don't know why because he didn't hurt me at all. Suddenly a memory came to me from this morning.

"What…are you…doing?" Darien was carrying me again somewhere. What's with me getting carried everywhere anyway?

"_Shhh. Go back to sleep" Darien hushed to me. Before I closed my eyes I found myself lying on my bed._

That's right! Darien brought me back to my own room earlier this morning. Maybe he didn't want me to wake up in his room. I wonder why though? It's not like I will snoop around in his stuff…

"Serena! You didn't answer my question!" Andrew was again shaking me. I looked up to be locked with his emerald green eyes. What was I to do? Tell him about last night events with Darien? He might think I'm a slut for sleeping with a guy I've known for two days…well not literally sleep with him…you know what I mean.

"I…" My words caught in my throat. I couldn't get them out.

"It's ok Serena. I promise I won't tell anyone. You can trust me" he reassured me.

"I…" Serena just go damn say it you wuss! "I slept with Darien last night and-"

"You what!?" he shrieked and stood up glaring at me.

"You didn't let me finish" I sighed "I was going to say that I didn't literally sleep with him...just…well…"

"Well?"

"Well I got scared of the thunderstorm you know…I hate them, so I decided I would feel better if I went and slept with Darien. Plus I was scared that someone was in my room and was going to kidnap me or something" I finished with an awkward chuckle.

"What do you mean kidnap you? That's ridiculous" Andrew didn't find this funny, instead he just stood expecting me to go on with my story. That's right. He doesn't know about what happened yesterday.

"Well yesterday when I ran off, I stumbled into some trouble with this really ugly guy who obviously needed a shower and-"

"Serena. To the point" he cut me off again! Well I am rambling on I guess…

"Anyway, this man pulled me into this dark ally and attempted to steal my money but I didn't have my bag with me. Silly me!" I awkwardly chucked "he then said something like " I can find another use for you" and pulled out knife to cut me, but Darien saved me and beat him up" I looked at Andrews's expression wondering what it was. I could see shock, anger and confusion? His mouth was gaped open with awe as he continued to stare into my eyes. The he let out some kind of weird squeal.

"Oh. My. God". That is so like Andrew to say those words "Serena! Are you alright! You must be traumatized! Aw come here honey! Is that why you said don't hurt me?" he crouched beside the bed and returned the bear hug I gave him earlier. Now know how he feels.

"I'm alright I guess…just scraped my knees and hands. Other than that I'm fine" I plastered a great big grin on my face while I escaped from the hug and retreated from my bed.

"I'm glad you're ok Serena" he said while helping me get out of the bed.

"Thankyou"

"Well anyway, back to this Darien Business. If you did sleep with him, why are you in your own bed not his?" I grimaced at his question because he might think I'm lying if I said that he brought me back to my own bed early in the morning.

"Well…I…I went back to my own bed early this morning because mine was more comfortable. You know you shouldn't sleep on something uncomfortable because it might hurt your back" that is the worst lie I've ever heard come out of my mouth, but Andrew seemed to buy it.

"Your right, it's not good"

"Well anyway" I glanced of at the clock, which read 9:37am. "Are you hungry because I sure am?"

"I'm famished!" Andrew yelled a bit too eagerly. He must really love his breakfast.

"Ok, time for some bacon and eggs!"

During breakfast, I told Andrew why I got so freaked out about what he told me at the café. He also thought it was kind of suspicious.

"That is weird. Now I see where you're coming from," he said while patting his stomach indicating that he was satisfied with the breakfast.

"So Andrew, how long have you been gay?"

"Hmm let me see. Since I was fifteen I guess. I met this boy with blonde hair and blue eyes and he was gorgeous and-"

"Ok stop! I get the point!"

"Well you asked" he laughed and got up from the table

For some reason, I had uncertain feeling come over me. I thought back to last night and wondered why I did go into bed with Darien just like that, and why I thought he was in the mafia. I had never ever accused anyone of these things in my life, well nothing as silly as this anyway, so why I was I thinking these stupid ideas of Darien? Something was wrong…

CLAP

"What the shit!" I yelled and held my hand over my chest

"Come on Serena we are going into Darien's room to snoop around and you need to stop thinking so much"

"What?" I asked while eyeing Andrew. I didn't like the sound of that.

"Its time for some snooping" before I could protest, Andrew grabbed my arm and dragged me towards Darien's room.

"You mean snoop in his room?" he replied with a firm nod. "Andrew this isn't a bright idea. What if he finds us?" This is not good! What if Darien comes back and finds us snooping around in his room? Now he will defiantly think I'm spying on him. But aren't I spying on him? This is confusing. Serena you do think too much.

"Serena. You want to find out what he's up to right?" Do I? "Well this is the only way" he continued on to his room

I huffed and gave in a we burst through Darien's bedroom door. It wasn't what I expected at all. The bed was a mahogany with matching beside tables and set of draws. On the far left wall was a sliding door that gave access to a small balcony overlooking the city, and a door on the opposite wall leading to a bathroom. Beside the bathroom door, a wardrobe was open with all his shirts and coats hanging. As I was still inspecting the room, Andrew walked over to the wardrobe and started flicking through each shirt and coat.

"This man sure has good taste. Wouldn't mind if he was my boyfriend and-"

"Andrew that's enough!" I yelled because I really didn't want to here anymore.

"Ok then. I'll started looking for clues in the wardrobe while you look in the draws"

"Fine…" I said while opening his draws. I rummaged through the first two top draws, which only held jeans and slacks. He sure is a neat guy, someone who I need. I opened the third which was stuffed with his underwear. Argh! Why couldn't Andrew look through the draws and I look through the wardrobe?! I noticed he was a boxer guy more than a brief guy because I was holding up a pair that has little devils on them. That is so cute!

Before I closed the draw, I noticed a little box in the corner of it. I reached for the little plastic box and held it up. Condoms! I quickly stuffed them back in and shut the draw. Oh stop acting like a schoolgirl Serena, it's not like you haven't seen a box of condoms before.

"Serena come here. I think I found something," Andrew declared. I walked over and peered into the shoebox he was shuffling through. There were photos of girls-wait let me rephrase that-of only one girl! She had ebony hair and dark brown piercing eyes that were almost black. Her skin was olive like Darien's. Who was this woman? Was it his girlfriend or something?

"I wonder who she is."

"Hmm I don't know but it's a tad freaky that he has about 30 pictures of the same woman stuffed in a shoe box" Andrew was about to reply when I heard the front door close. Fuck! Darien's back!

"Shit! Andrew Darien' here! Hurry put it back!" I ordered Andrew. He stuffed them back in and was about to go out the door when I pulled him back. "Are you crazy? He would see us if we went out now" I pondered for a moment "here lets hide in his wardrobe until its safe" we quickly hid in the wardrobe and closed the door. The door was open a crack but we didn't have time to shut it because Darien walked in.

Darien threw his jacket on the bed and started to take of his shirt. Even though it was dark in the wardrobe I could still see Andrew drooling his face off. I quickly smacked my hand over his eyes. Andrew tried peeling my hand of to which he succeeded.

"Serena why does he have a bruise around his eye" I could barely hear him

"The fight remember?"

"Oh right…" he said and went back to drooling

Before I could try again to stop him staring, something black flew down in front of my face

"Andrew" I whispered still glaring at the little black thing that was coming even closer to my face.

"Shh" he shushed

"What's that" Andrew turned his head and was now staring at the same thing I was

We both yelled "spider" and bashed our way out of the wardrobe and started whacking our heads while screaming. When I knew nothing was on me I stopped and looked to Darien who was still staring at Andrew screaming out his lungs. Somehow, Andrew had managed to knock the radio clock which turned on and started blaring out "R.E.S.P.E.C.T". The whole fucking apartment was rattling-you would think a earthquake had hit. Andrew suddenly stopped in his tracks and fumbled with the buttons to the radio clock. I looked over at Darien again who looked like a stunned mullet. Well I would too if two people burst out of his wardrobe and started screaming like there was no tomorrow. Andrew had finally stopped the radio and turned around and stared at Darien's chest. He started drooling again. Ok now is the time to find an excuse.

"Um…found you Andrew!" I went over to him and yanked his arm towards me." Now it's my time to hide. Bye Darien" I plastered yet again another fake smiley on my face headed to the door.

"Nice coats by the way" Andrew just had to add something, didn't he? Before I left the room, I looked over my shoulder to Darien who was just standing there…staring.

After that ordeal, Andrew and I decided to go shopping again. We stopped by another café to have lunch and then he showed me where the top cheap shopping spots were. I bought some new jewellery and makeup for tomorrow because I was starting a new job after all. I tried putting off going back to the apartment but Andrew had to go. He said he had to meet with a 'client'. I never did ask him what his career was.

On my way back to the apartment I thought again how strange it was that I thought Darien was in the mafia and all that. It felt like I was in some dream. Well I hope it was because this is worst dream I have ever had.

When I got back to the apartment it was dark which meant it was time for dinner. Darien was nowhere to been seen which I was thankful for. As I was making my dinner, I noticed a drop of blood on the counter. I just brushed it off and tried to shove all the bad thoughts to the back of my mind that I was thinking at that moment. I remembered what Andrew had said 'You think too much Serena" After I ate, I took a shower and went to bed hoping for a better day tomorrow.

In the morning I had actually woken up early. I dressed in my new suit, applied light makeup and put on my new oval earrings I had bought yesterday. I ate fruit for breakfast and decided I was to make a new start which included a healthy diet. After I had a banana I went back to bathroom to do my hair. I tied up in a bun which made me look pretty professional…I hope. Thankfully Darien was still fast asleep. God was on my side today. I slipped into my black stilettos and wrote down the address Mina had given me. I grabbed my bag and headed out the door.

I waved down a taxi and gave the man the address. By the time I made it to 31st street it was 8:15. The building was the tallest in the street and also the most glamorous. I walked through the swinging doors and went over to reception. The girl behind the desk was really pretty. She had chocolate brown hair which was tied up with a green ribbon. The ribbon matched her bright green eyes and her suit-which was also green. I looked at her name tag. "Lita"

"Hi. Can I help you?" she looked up at me. She seemed really nice.

"Hi. My name is Serena Jones. I'm here to see Mina"

"Welcome to Fashion Of New York. You must be our new editor. We have been expecting you." She beamed and picked up the phone next her "Mina. Yep she's here. Ok I'll send her up" she put down the phone and wrote something down on a piece of paper. She then gave it to me "You'll need the directions. This is a big building. You get lost easily." She smiled

"Thankyou" I replied and walked to the elevation. Once I was in I looked down at the paper. "Sixth floor, turn first right down corridor then left. First door on the on left is Mina's." Easy enough I guess. The elevator hit third floor when the door opened. Damn! I was hoping to be alone. My eyes widened when the doors slid open all the way. There standing in front of me was the one and only Seiya! He also looked shocked when he saw me standing there.

"Serena! What a surprise! What are you doing here?" he asked while stepping into the elevator. He was wearing a suit again which nearly look the same as before when I first saw him.

"Well I'm starting my new job today as editor" Come on sixth floor hurry up! It was still making its way to fourth floor, God it is a BIG building.

"Ahh. yes. I heard we were getting a new editor. You'll like Mina, she's a nice person" wait he works here? And I thought this day was going good so far.

"You work here?" I looked over to him to find him staring at my chest. I quickly crossed my arms and looked down at my shoes. What a pervert!

"Yes actually but not in the same section as you" he edged closer to me. I stepped away "I take care of…well…you could say the 'dangerous' matter of the business"

"Dangerous matters?" I questioned. He scouted closer to me again. I tried to step away but I there was no more room. My back was pushed against the cold steel wall. He leaned one arm beside my head stopping me from getting away.

"A little girl doesn't want to know what kind of dangerous things I get into" his head was right down next to my ear. I felt his hot breath tickle my neck. I shivered in fear. If this was supposed to turn me on it wasn't working because he was scaring the shit out of me!

"I…um…are…"

DING

Thank fuck. The Sixth floor.

"Well…I am late…Sorry have to go now!" I tried to get under him arm but he stopped me again.

"Serena wait. There is something I wanted to ask you" he grabbed my arm and swung me around "you are just in time for the magazines ball. It's this Friday and I was wondering if you would like to go with me. It would mean the world to me." He pleaded with his eyes. I stared at his face before answering. What the fuck should I do? Fuck. Fuck, fuck, fuck…

"So will you" he asked again

"Fine. Ok. But I have to go now or I'll be late" ill dot anything just get out of here.

"Great. I'll pick you up at the apartment at eight. It's not a formal ball so just wear something night clubby. You know?"

"Ok!" I yelled over my shoulder as I walked (well actually ran) out of the elevator. For some reason I could feel eyes burn into my ass.

I made it just in time to Mina's office. We discussed what I would be doing and what I did at my previous company. We got on really well and she even asked to go to drinks one night. She actually looked like me. She had the same colour hair (but mine was longer) and the same blue eyes yet hers were a little but paler. You pass us off as twins.

She then showed me to my office which was spectacular! It had its own lounge and mini kitchen if I wanted anything to drink or eat. And behind my desk was a massive window that over looked the streets of New York. I was left some time to settle in and adjust my office to my liking but soon I was hit with a shit load of work. I thought working at my other company was tough.

People in the office were really nice and unfortunately Seiya had spread the word about me going to the ball with him. Everyone was constantly telling how lucky I was to be going with him (well the women were anyway) but men were just snarled when anyone mentioned his name. Seiya had certainly earned a reputation around here. I regretted saying yes to him and started to think of many ways to get out of it. Darien had also told me to stay away from him which I had completely ignored. I couldn't think of a good enough excuse so I decided to just deal with it.

During lunch I kept thinking about the pictures Darien had in the shoebox. Who was that woman? Maybe it's his mother? No way she's too young! Or maybe he's heartbroken over his ex and can't handle that the relationship is over. I decided that that was the reason and got back to work.

The day had gone by pretty quickly and soon I was back in the apartment splayed out on the couch. I was reading the Fashion in New York magazine when Darien walked through the front door.

"Hey Darien, how was your day and your eye?" I got up from the couch and walked over the kitchen table and sat down. I was determined to have conversation with him even though he said he didn't like talking about himself. I also ignored the fact that Andrew and I were hiding in his closet the day before. He went to the fridge and grabbed out some orange juice. I looked at his eye with still had the massive purple bruise around it. But it had somewhat faded a little bit

"My day was good and my eyes fine. How was yours?" he asked.

"That's good to hear. Well I started my new job today. Very tiring" he nodded and washed his cup under the tap. Awkward silence "well what's your job?"

"I work in a business with Seiya remember?" He stared into my eyes. Damn those perfect blue yes of his. Wait. Hang on, with Seiya? Shit I forgot! That means we work in the same business. That means I might see him at work. That means he'll be at the ball. Fuck shit crap. Why me? Please tell me. "I heard your going to the ball with Seiya" Oh no. He knows. This isn't good.

"I'm sorry. I know you told me to stay away from him but he asked so nicely and all" well not exactly because he actually the shit out of me.

"It's fine. I don't mind" he walked over to the couch and turned on the television. What does he mean he doesn't mind? A couple of days ago he told me to stay away from him and now he doesn't care? I don't get this man.

"Ok if you don't mind then" I got up from the table "I'm sorry but I'm extremely tired from work. I think I'll go to bed" I actually was tired. I went to have a shower first, letting the warm water sooth my tense muscles. I got out and dressed into my silk nighty and went to bed instantly falling asleep.

_I was lying on some hard and cold. I couldn't see around me because it was pitch black. I tried moving my arms and legs but something was holding them down_ _or rather tying me down. Sweat started to form above my brow as I struggled more and more._

"_Now, now Serena. Clam down" A soft yet harsh voice talked to me out of the darkness. I noticed it wasn't a mans voice, but a woman's._

"_Who are you? Why am I here?" I said while still trying to get my self free. My eyes widened when you voice of the woman step out of the darkness revealing herself. I couldn't believe it. It was the woman in Darien's pictures. She was wearing a long silk blood red dress and her hair fell down in waves. She came closer and started to stroke my neck._

"_Pushy aren't we?" she said as she continued to stroke me. I then noticed that I was naked. What the shit?"Your skin is so soft" I tried turning my head away from her hand but failed._

"_Why are you doing this?!" It was more of a statement than a question._

"_You'll find out soon enough" she then started to tuck the strands of blonde wisps around my ears "Such a beauty" she whispered to herself." Now I know why Darien likes you so much"_

"_How do you know Darien?!"_

_She didn't answer instead she started to stoked my neck again. I shivered in fear as she just kept staring at my neck like she was memorized by it. She bent down so she was right next to my ear "Do you believe in Vampire, Serena?"_

"_What are you talking about?!" before I could say anything more she yanked my head to the side and grinned wickedly. "Let me go you bitch!"I tried to struggle out of her grip but it was no use. I then saw something so strange, no TERRYFYING that my voice caught in my throat. There in front of my eyes were teeth like a dogs elongating by the second. Not all of them, but just two They came out of her mouth half way down her lower lip._

_When she saw my expression she gave out a shrill laugh that echoed throughout the darkness._

I woke up so suddenly that it hurt. My body was drenched in sweat and my breathing was shallow and fast. Then I saw something in the corner of my eye, something standing in the darkness. I screamed and then everything went black.

**OOOO vampires? Or is it just a dream? Anyway I apologize for any mistakes**_. _**This is rated M so you are expecting adult situations right? Well let me know. R & R because they give me ideas and hope you liked this chap**

**d.xx**


End file.
